This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To provide core, campus and non-host investigators with organized and efficient WNPRC and UW-Madison resources, protocol management and expertise. Progress and Concerns Since May 2008, CPI again has supported 41 different projects this year involving 23 investigators (10 WNPRC core scientists, 8 UW affiliates, 4 affiliates from other academic institutions, and 1 investigator from the private sector). We are also in the process of starting 3 new projects (1 UW affiliate, 2 other academic affiliates). There were changes in the types of projects as some ended and others began. In addition, different investigators left the UW and were replaced by other UW affiliates. Since the total number of projects remained the same, this may be an indication of the capabilities of support that the CPI unit and the primate resource are able to maintain at any one time. It will be interesting to see how this changes as CPI continues in it's fourth year. Allocation of Resource Access Projects must fall within the mission of WNPRC, be approved by the director and executive committee, and WNPRC have the resources to provide support. In addition, CPI emphasizes three core areas that match the major research areas and resources at WNPRC and identified three core scientist co-investigators for consultation in the respective cores. Dissemination (All Divisions and Units) In addition to the WNPRC web site, we rely on recommendations by core and affiliate scientists. We are also sending CPI staff to annual scientific meetings to present what resources and techniques are available to the scientific members in attendance. Training (All Divisions and Units) The veterinary head of CPI is responsible for all training of CPI personnel for the multitude of procedures cited above and utilizes other members of Veterinary Services and the university as needed. Written instruction as well as hands-on training and oversight of procedures to assure proficiency are utilized to provide a highly skilled technical staff to researchers. A manual with over 50 detailed SOPs is maintained by the unit to provide detailed guides for simple and complex procedures in the areas of reproduction, sample procurement, treatment, behavior, observation, training, imaging, processing and shipping. We continue to improve on our comprehensive system of technician training documentation to assure that our staff is appropriately cross-trained in as many research areas as possible. Virtually all publications relying on WNPRC resources in part or in full involved the use of the CPI Unit. Note: AIDS related.